On Fire
by BleedmeBlind
Summary: Tweek has always liked Kyle and for one day Kyle shows him attention. Kyle takes him to a party to prove to him that he shouldn’t be so paranoid.


Well today I had a snow day… and it is bloody cold out there and lo and behold if I go out there to build a snowman THIS time… so I decided to write a simple, one-shot song fic that is all about the wonderful, adorable TWEEK! It is a **SLASH **Tweek and Kyle…so don't like- simple: don't read it. So, this song is called _On Fire_ and it is by the band _Switchfoot_… it's a good song; one should hear it. Well please review…BMB

* * *

**On Fire**

Tweek sat at the empty table in the cafeteria. He usually sat alone, but for a one day, it was different. The infamous "group" had a small fight that led to a bigger fight and ended in them all eating at different lunch tables for a day.

The problem with Tweek was that he wasn't cool enough to be popular, but he was cooler then the losers, meaning he didn't fit in anywhere. Even the losers had more fiends then he did; but they were losers too.

It was that day that changed Tweek forever, and he didn't even see it coming. When Kyle came stomping over to the table and sat down with a huff, all Tweek was able to say was, "arg…"

He almost found it funny how Kyle came to him; he didn't even think that anyone would come to him to. If anyone, he'd expect Kenny to be the one to sit at his table during the "friend" break, but no, it was Kyle.

Stan had ventured to the girls' table to sit with Wendy and her friends. Kenny sat with Craig and Clyde and few of their high school friends (Craig flipping him off as he sat down). Cartman sat with the table where he knew he would be boss, which was the table Butter's and people just like his sat, waiting to be walked all over.

**They tell you where you need to go  
****They tell you when you need to leave  
****They tell you what you need to know  
****They tell you who you need to be**

But Kyle; he was a different story. He was completely confident when he marched over towards Tweek's table as if it was one of the coolest tables in the cafeteria. Even though he grumbled and complained the entire time he didn't make a spectacle of it.

After moments of Kyle staring angrily at a dent in the table and Tweek shaking silently with his eye twitching, Kyle finally spoke.

"Still drinking all that coffee I see." Kyle commented, looking at Tweek's lunch consisting of two Styrofoam cups of coffee and a half dissected sandwich. Tweek was way too paranoid for his own good and stuck to believing that people still put razor blades in his tuna sandwich.

He hardly ate, which made him more susceptible to the side affects to the black coffee. Tweek lived off three hours of sleep a night and caffeine for the remaining 21 hours of the day.

Tweek didn't bother to answer him; it was blatant what the answer was. The blonde boy had disheveled hair, lines under his wide eyes, was constantly shaking and paranoid. Kyle leaned on hand on his cheek and pulled his green hat off his head. His hair was short and seemed untidy because of the red curls that dominated his head.

He was very distracted and quite sulky that Tweek couldn't help but letting out a small sigh of worried laughter.

"What did you guys fight about?" He asked, his left eye twitching following by his right. His voice was high pitched and sounded concerned, as if someone was listing to their conversation.

"None of your business Tweek, now just shut up. I didn't come here to talk to you. I needed some place to sit away from them. Jesus, if I thought that you wanted to talk, I wouldn't have said anything…" He looked away still quite angry.

"Oh…"

**But everything inside you  
****Knows there's more than what you've heard  
****There's so more then just empty conversations  
****Filled with empty words**

Tweek felt hurt inside. He figured the least Kyle could was talk to him, he was sitting at his table. He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it not sure if it would make things worse.

"You can't- arg- sit here and… be an asshole Kyle." Tweek said, panic rising in his chest and a red flush making it's way across his cheeks.

Kyle looked at him. He wasn't angry, he wasn't upset in fact he didn't show any emotion. Tweek's body shook waiting for him to say something but Kyle let out a long sigh and placed his head in his arms on the table.

"Sorry…" he mumbled and Tweek smiled faintly.

"Gah…" he responded.

"They're all being dilholes…" Kyle complained to the table and then simply tore down the wall between him and Tweek and told him everything. "Cartman called me a dirty Jew, and today it really pissed me off because Stan didn't do anything about it. So I got pissed off at Stan and told him he was too busy fussing over Wendy that he didn't have time to defend his best friend. So Stan's pissed at me, and I'm mad at Stan and Stan's mad at Cartman because he was laughing about me being mad at Stan and I'm mad at Cartman because he's a racist bastard…" He took in along breath before continuing. "And Kenny got mad at me because I ended up dumping his food all over the floor and Cartman made a poor joke, making Kenny mad at both of us and Stan was just pissed to listen to anything Kenny had to say so that, in turn, made him pissed off at Stan…" Kyle stopped talking and Tweek had absolutely no idea what to do with the information he was just given. For only four names, he got them confused and didn't know who said what to whom and what was spilt.

"This is way too much- err- pressure. Jesus. Don't you think that's a little ridiculous to be fighting over?" Kyle gave Tweek an evil look, making him squeak and jump slightly. Tweek corrected himself, "or maybe not."

"It's stupid…" Tweek watched at Kyle slumped forward again on the table and watched as his arm awkwardly placed itself behind his own neck.

"Did one of you try apologizing?" Tweek offered the only advice that he knew. Kyle managed to shake his head no. The shaking blonde boy swallowed hard. He felt funny everytime he was around Kyle and it was beginning to happen again.

Whenever he was in Physics, he would feel funny because he sat behind him where he was always looking at him. He didn't know what to make of these strange feelings and he didn't think he wanted to know.

**And you're on fire  
When he's near** **you  
And you're on fire when he speaks  
And you're on fire burning at theses mysteries**

The table seemed just as empty with Kyle sitting across, facing him. He knew he was there, but he had never felt so far away from a person in his life. He knew it was wrong to feel anything but friendship for Kyle, it said so in the bible, but he couldn't help it. The way he looked at it, he was already going to hell. He did more things in his child hood that condemned him that this would seem petty.

"I'm not apologizing to that fat ass, and as for Stan and Kenny, well, they can wait a little longer." Tweek looked over and over Kyle's expression but he couldn't detect exactly what he was feeling, Sad, angry, depressed, mad… there was nothing but a blanked of deceit.

"Tweek, why do you sit alone?"

"Arg… it's not by choice, no one wants to sit with me." He answered feeling embarrassed.

"Well, why don't you sit with Butter's and them or Clyde and Craig?"

"Cause I'm sure Craig hates me…" Tweek looked over at Craig who heard his name from the obnoxiously loud Tweek, flipped him off and glared at him. Tweek gave a small scream and looked back at Kyle.

"Well, you can't let a few incidences stand in the way…" Kyle said helpfully and Tweek wanted to slap him. He couldn't believe that Kyle was giving him advice on friendship when he won't even talk to his best friend.

"I don't want – ugh- to…I like sitting alone. No one makes fun of me this way." Tweek shifted his feet and looked at the mess that was his sandwich. He felt a tinge crawling on his face and he wished he could hide it.

Kyle maneuvered his head so that he could see Tweek's wide and tired eyes. "No one makes fun of you Tweek…" his voice was sturdy, even and serous.

"Yeah they do-" even though Tweek felt slightly calmer than usual his voice didn't show it. It was quite aggressive, loud and unstable. He picked up one of the cups of coffee and took a long drink of the back abyss-like drink.

"Geez, slow down people will think there's alcohol in there…" Kyle said comically and then followed with, "is there?"

"What? No…man that would get me into so much trouble- ugh! Jesus!" Tweek was shaking and twitching and pushed the cups away from him. "Oh Jesus…what if someone put alcohol in there to get me into trouble… oh Jesus! What if I'm drunk right now! Arg… I'd get suspended!" Tweek was hyperventilating.

"Calm down." Kyle said looking over Tweek's face. He placed his hand on Tweek's forearm, trying to relax him. Tweek blushed and pulled his arm back; Kyle noticed the blush and his speech falter red slightly.

"Ss-so… have you e-ever been drunk?" he asked comically, trying to change the subject and mood. Tweek vigorously shook his head.

"Of course not… when have I ever got invited anywhere? Ah- and besides, someone could put illegal substances in my drink and then I'd become an addict and die…"

Kyle bit his lip. Everything he brought up ended in some odd paranoid nightmare that Tweek ether dreamt or spent his nights thinking about.

"You know Tweek, there's a party going on tonight. You should come… it'll be great…and I'll make sure that no one puts anything in your drink."

"I don't know it's a school night… besides you know what happens at parties!" his body shook and his eyes had a mind of their own. He was absentmindedly tearing up napkins into tiny miniscule sizes.

"I've been to a lot of parties Tweek. I do know. And I promise, nothing will happen that you regret. And don't worry, its football tomorrow, we have the pep rally, so no ones going to be there anyway. Except the football players " He smiled reassuringly and Tweek nodded.

"Ag!" He shouted as the bell chimed, indicating the end of the lunch period.

"So?"

"Ok…" he replied. "I'll go."

"Good…" Tweek blushed crimson and tried to hide his face from Kyle, but he saw and it made him go pink himself. "Uh- so physics huh," he said coughing a little, changing the subject.

The walk to their lockers was uneasy, quiet and utterly awkward. Tweek was feeling even more attracted to the tall red head boy walking beside him simply because he was paying attention to him.

**Give me one more time around  
****Give me one more chance to see  
****Give me everything you are**  
**Give me one more chance to be near you**

"Tweek, you're acting really unusual…more than normal I mean…are you ok?" Tweek's mother asked as she peered into his room. He was tossing clothes every which way trying to find the perfect ones.

"Tweek, honey where are you going?' She asked, walking over the discarded garments on the floor and sat on his bed.

"A small get together with a friend." He said in a short tone.

"And you need your good shirts?" She questioned, holding a tossed dress shirt in front of her face. She placed it lightly on the bed and, crossing her legs she asked her next question. "Is this friend a girl?"

Tweek froze. He knew where she was going with this. If he told her "no" then she would flip and ask him why he's dressing so nice, or figure him out and know he's going to a party on a school night.

"Sure mom…" he said nervously and pulled out a black, loose fitting shirt with the sleeves longer then they should be. All of his clothes were loose fitting because he so often tugged on the material that he didn't want to ruin anything that formed to the body.

"Well, isn't that sweet. Be back tonight, you have school tomorrow. Make sure you keep to the main streets, where are you going? I want a number? Who is this girl? Wait Tweek, have I met this girl? Have you known her for longer then three months?" His mother started fussing over him.

"What? Yes mom, I need to- arg- change- arg…" He pushed his mother out of his room and quickly changed out of his clothes he wore to school and pulled on the black shirt and a pair of normal jeans. He ruffled his hair, not sure of what else to do with it. It would always stay that way, no matter what he tried to do with it.

Tweek was starting to feel nervous about seeing a Kyle again. Did Kyle know that he had feelings for him? Did Tweek even know? He kept gripping his hair and pacing around his room. He remembered that Kyle said he'd pick him up and he also realized that he told his mother he was seeing some girl.

Tweek ran down stairs as fast as he could, shaking all over and bolted out the door before his parents had time to get a word in. He started running up the street trying to get to Kyle's before he left.

"Going for a jog?"

"Arg…" Tweek screamed and stumbled over himself and fell face first into the pavement. A car halted beside him.

"Jesus Tweek!" Kyle stepped out of the car and helped Tweek up. He grimaced at Tweek's scraped chin and then helped him into the car.

"So, are you feeling alright?"

"I ripped my pants…" Tweek complained looking at the knee. Kyle gave him some Kleenex to clean up his knee and chin but he was more worried about his jeans. "Usually I wouldn't care… but my mom just bought them and she told me not to wreck them and now she'll be pissed. Arg… it's to be expected. I wreck everything!' He dabbed at his chin and examined it in the mirror. It wasn't bad, just little scrapes here and there, but enough to make it bleed.

"Did you tell you're mom you were staying at my house?" Kyle asked.

"No- ugh… she asked if I was meeting a girl, because I was trying to find this shirt… and I tossed away my good shirts so she thought I was going to wear them…" he told Kyle half-honestly.

"Oh…so what did you tell her?" Tweek's shoulders shrugged and Kyle thought it'd best if he dripped the subject entirely.

"Here it is…" Kyle said and shut off the car. "Are you going to be ok? You look a little-"

"I'm always nervous… but of course anyone within a 10 foot radius knows that." Interrupted Tweek flatly. Kyle scratched his head and then hopped out of the car.

The party was at some new kids house. His parents were rich and negligent: meaning party. Tweek had never met the boy, in fact he didn't even know his name, so he felt odd going to his party.

"What if he kicks me out?" Tweek asked Kyle, who opened the trunk and pulled out a case of coolers.

"Who? No one is going to kick you out…this isn't a birthday party there weren't invitations."

"Where d'you get those?" Tweek asked.

"Eh…" Kyle didn't answer Tweek and instead walked on ahead.

"You can't- ugh…buy alcohol…"

"Forget about it Tweek…learn to enjoy it" his expression was impassible and Tweek decided to just drop it.

The house was filled with many bodies. People were touching other people trying to get by, their alcohol scented breaths mingled in the air and got in the faces of anyone they passed. The music was fairly loud and locked up in the living room.

Tweek started to panic as he started to get pulled away from Kyle, he didn't want to be alone in this zoo that was called a party. Kyle grabbed his wrist and Tweek flushed as he was pulled to his safety from the shoving crowed.

"You gotta be tough. Don't let them shove you around." Kyle didn't let go of his wrist as he led him to the kitchen area. This room was a little less packed and Tweek didn't feel like a sardine anymore. Kyle released his wrist and Tweek felt like he could breath again.

"Tweek, here…" he handed him a cooler. "Open this, and then you'll know that no one put anything in it. I got this for you because you can't taste the alcohol, and it's unopened."

"Ok…" Tweek opened the raspberry cooler and sniffed it. It was quite a new sensation to him. "Agh… what will this do?"

Kyle looked blankly at him and a few people in the corner laughed at him.

"What a loser" one whispered and pushed passed him, leaving the kitchen.

"Don't listen to her; she's just a slut" Kyle told him and then sighed deeply and shrugged. "I'm not sure what'll do to you. You could have a high tolerance or a low tolerance to alcohol. You don't have to find out."

**With everything inside me  
****It looks like everything I hate  
****You are the hope I have for change  
****You are the only chance I'll take **

Tweek felt compelled to prove to Kyle that he wasn't a pussy, just because he wasn't forcing him to do it. He took a swig and didn't mind the taste. It was sweet, not bitter and it had a slightly strong after taste but it wasn't disgusting as he thought it would have been.

'Wow… ugh- this is, this is kinda good." Tweek shouted and Kyle smiled.

Maybe it was peer pressure, maybe it was Tweek trying to show he's not a little pussy like everyone thought or it could be perhaps that Tweek was actually having fun for once in his life.

A group of kids that he rarely hung out with invited the two of them to play drinking games, however Tweek didn't know how to play any of them and they were all to drunk to teach him. It happened that the group decided on go fish- everytime you have to go fish you take a shot and everytime you lose a card you take a shot.

**But I'm on fire when you're near me  
****But I'm on fire when you speak  
****And I'm a fire burning up these mysteries **

It turned out that Tweek was a cheep drunk and 3 coolers later he was stumbling all over the place. He was in a hypnotic state, where he felt totally relaxed and didn't feel a care in the world. He clung onto Kyle for the fear of losing himself among the crowd, but Kyle didn't mind. They were having fun trying to get around.

Kyle had more then Tweek did, in just the same amount of time so they were on the same wavelength as each other and happened to find the same things funny. Tweek knew everything was spinning and he found it hilarious to sit down and see things randomly moving out of the corner of his eye.

Kyle could hardly recognize him as Tweek. He wasn't worried, he wasn't nervous he was happy and carefree. Both boys needed air so they left to the patio and headed down the stairs. They stumbled over objects in the way and by the time they were on the second last stair both were too dizzy to stay stable.

They feel onto the semi-hard ground laughing as if they heard the funniest joke in the world. Tweek couldn't move from being face first in the ground and he laughed, even though the hilarity of the situation wasn't there.

Tweek crawled over to Kyle, who was laying on his back his laughter slowly dying down. He fell down beside him, their breaths lingering and hanging on the air as moist drops.

The sky seemed absolute as Tweek stared at it. The more he looked at, the closer it seemed to be. He let his head loll to the side and to face Kyle, who was already looking at him. Tweek felt reborn, he had never felt so relieved from his stresses and problem in his entire life.

He felt his desires become heavy every moment he spent looking into Kyle's eyes and every moment he spent he closed the gap between them. Kyle didn't move, he was too interested to see what Tweek was doing that he was too curious to move.

Tweek flipped on his side and clumsily placed his hand on Kyle's cheek, who took in a sharp breath as Tweek kissed him softly yet awkwardly. In any other state of mind, Tweek would have been freaking out and wondering what Kyle would have been thinking (that is, if he would ever get this far). But at this particular instant he didn't care. All he could figure out was that he was kissing the person he liked, and to his surprise, was kissing back.

The taste of alcohol mingled on each other's lips and mouth as Kyle deepened the kiss. They may have been out of it, but they knew what they were doing, and right now that's all that mattered.

Tweek's tongue collided with Kyle's as he slid it into his mouth. Tweek wrapped his arms around Kyle's neck and held him there, not wanting the moment to stop. Kyle had pushed Tweek back to the ground and he was now laying half on top of him. When Kyle broke the kiss he went straight for Tweek's neck and started sucking on it, marking it.

"Guys! What the fuck?" a boy shouted at the top and both Tweek and Kyle looked up, both completely tousled. "No fighting or you can get the fuck out!" The boy turned around and left. Tweek fell back laughing and Kyle stood, dizzy as ever. He dragged Tweek to his feet and held his wrist.

The two of them wondered back to the house where they found a couple more coolers, drank them and then found a place to crawl up and fall asleep.

I-I-I-I

Waking up was never easy; especially with a grade A hangover. Tweek awoke next to some girl he didn't know who was face down in a couch pillow. Tweek felt sick, he felt uneasy and he felt more paranoid then ever. He looked around the room looking for Kyle but his head was pounding so hard he could hardly keep his eyes open.

Tweek's cloths were messy and so was his hair. His pants had dirt and grass stains all over them and his shirt had a rip in the left sleeve. He hardly remembered anything he did last night.

He remembered playing go fish, he remembered talking and flirting with some girls, laughing about stupid shit, falling off the steps. If anything he remembered his kiss with Kyle. Tweek gave a small shriek and whipped his hand to his neck, expecting to feel something.

He quickly got up, but found himself falling backwards in an instant, landing on some girl's hand. She moaned and then pulled her hand out from Tweek butt and rolled over. He attempted standing up again and managed to stay standing. He decided he needed to get home so he left the house, walked over the many people passed out on the floor.

The walk was long. He had a vague idea where he was so that was part of it. His head was pounding and his stomach just wasn't agreeing with him. He still felt like everything was spinning and all he wanted to do was sleep. The early morning air stung his face as he managed his way up the desolate street to where his house was.

When he opened his door, his parents weren't up. A glace at the clock told him why; 5:38 am. He looked at the staircase and a wave of sickness washed over him. He ran to the bathroom downstairs and immediately threw up. He closed the door with his foot and threw up another wave of sickness.

He sat there, almost crying and ever so often giving his praise to the toilet. He flushed it and then would find that he needed to use it again. When he was sure he was finished he climbed up the sink and leaned on it lazily, rinsing his mouth out with mouthwash and then brushing his teeth thoroughly.

He felt slightly better, but his head was pounding worse then ever. He grabbed two aspirin from the cabinet and took a mouthful of tap water to wash them down into his empty stomach. He didn't know how to handle himself and felt slightly disserted by Kyle; Tweek didn't know what he was supposed to do.

Tweek, slightly shaken up, slumped down on the couch and pulled a blanket over his head and fell asleep almost instantly.

**And I'm standing at the edge of me,  
****I'm standing at the edge of everything I've ever been  
****And I'm standing at the edge of me.**

When Monday morning came (3 days for recovery) Tweek found that the group of friends was "friends" again. Tweek felt sad, not knowing what he had expected. From the whole ordeal, but he felt betrayed.

When he passed Kyle in the hall, he only glanced at him through the corner of his eye and then carried on walking by. Tweek was noticed more at school by a few of the people that were at the party and for some reason thought he was cool.

Tweek was back to his old self and he didn't like the attention he was getting. He didn't like it when guys with a dazed look in their eyes came up and got in his face and patted his back, commenting on how great the party was. What was even worse was when they would talk about the things he said or did that he couldn't remember in front of people he didn't know.

When lunch came Tweek got his usual two cups of coffee, but left out the sandwich; it would only be wasted anyway, and he sat alone at his usual table. He opened the lid of his coffee and swirled it around as if looking for something.

"Hey Tweek…" Kyle said and sat down across from him.

"Arg…" He screamed and tipped over the cup of coffee on the table. Kyle quickly threw napkins over it and Tweek stared at it in disbelief.

"Listen Tweek about Friday… I'm sorry that I left so early. I just didn't want to be there when you woke up."

"When did you leave?" Tweek asked angrily.

"Right after you passed out." Kyle didn't sound ashamed; he sounded pleased if anything.

"Well- I don't –erg- care" He opened the lid of his second cup and started examining the black, opaque liquid within.

"Well, whatever. What I wanted to tell you was…" Kyle's eyes fell to Tweek's neck where there was a faded bruise. Kyle blushed lightly. "Was- whatever happened Thursday, I don't have feelings for you, so don't get the wrong idea. I don't know why I kissed you Tweek, but I did. It's over with ok, so don't bring it up again." Kyle left his table without waiting for a word from Tweek.

He half expected it. But that still didn't change the way he felt. He could pretend not to like Kyle, he could keep away from Kyle, but he could not stop thinking about Kyle, and there was nothing he could do about that.

In just a few days Tweek was turned upside down and tasted something that he never thought he would. He felt saddened, he felt rage but he also felt sated with the knowledge that Kyle could be disillusioned for the moment and he'd soon see things the way Tweek did. Someday he'd feel the fire like he did.

All he had to hope for was another fight.

* * *

Okay, I've actually played go fish as a drinking game with like 3 decks… It's HILARIOUS because you get drunk so fast… (Not that I'm telling any underage drinkers to go and drink… (I live in Canada so I'm legal Shit yeah) but… yeah, it's so stupid and funny. Anyway, please tell me what you thought about it, good? Bad? Needed more? Whatever… review (excluding the fact that it was slash)

Yeah and it may have taken longer (much longer) then the "snow day" hours but it was "conceived" so-to-speak at 9 am this morning!

"I'll take you to the Body Shop  
Right next to the Second Cup"

AHAHAHHA sing that with the candy shop tune and die-laughing…cough… you had to be there…BTW the Body Shop and the Second Cup are stores… Smiles!


End file.
